Dead and Gone
by Valouw
Summary: SPOILERS : POST 2x22 - La réaction de Charlotte quand elle apprend la nouvelle à propos de Declan.


HI !

C'est court, c'est brouillon, et c'est posté à la va-vite parce que je voulais comme me _débarrasser_ de ce texte, v'voyez ? haha Fallait que j'extériorise tout ça.

Declan a passé l'arme à gauche et ça me dépite. Les Porter n'avaient pas assez de malchance comme ça ? Jack et Declan ont grandi sans mère, Carl va grandir sa mère et désormais le bébé de Declan va grandir sans père (si Charlotte ne perd pas le bébé en cours de route). Affreux. Surtout que je trouvais le couple Declan/Charlotte affreusement mignon, et rafraîchissant avec tout ce qui se tramait autour d'eux.

Mais bref. L'épisode final de _Revenge_ m'a soufflé et je n'ai qu'une hâte : que la saison 3 commence !

* * *

**Dead and Gone**

* * *

C'était comme si tout était devenu flou soudainement à cette annonce. Comme si le monde s'était momentanément arrêté de tourner, ou au contraire, tournait beaucoup trop vite. Comme si tout son univers s'effondrait autour d'elle. Comme si on lui avait coupé le souffle.

Et Charlotte pria tellement _fort_ pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar, qu'elle allait se réveiller, et que Declan serait là, près d'elle, à lui sourire et caresser son ventre qui abritait la vie qu'ils avaient conçu tous les deux. Qu'il lui serre la main, qu'il lui murmure qu'il l'aime, qu'il fasse des projets pour leur future famille.

Qu'il soit encore _vivant_.

« Non non _non_, Declan ne peut pas être _mort_ maman ! Non, _NON _! » hurla Charlotte, en proie à une crise d'hystérie.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, les larmes coulant sur ses joues devenues pâles, faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre devant sa mère, Victoria, désemparée, souffrant de voir son unique fille dans cet état-là.

« Charlotte, calme-toi s'il te plaît ma chérie..., tenta Victoria en faisant un pas vers elle.

-Ne m'approche pas ! » répliqua la jeune fille de dix-huit ans en reculant, se cognant sur son bureau.

En se retournant, elle jeta violemment d'un geste toutes les affaires qui s'y trouvaient, pleurant et criant à la fois. Appelant Declan de toutes ses forces, comme si il avait le pouvoir de réapparaître devant elle, revenir dans sa vie.

« Laisse moi seule ! C'est de _votre_ faute si il est mort ! Je le sais ! Vous êtes toujours responsables du _moindre_ malheur qui se passe autour de nous ! Sors de ma chambre !

-Charlotte...

-SORS ! »

Et dès que sa mère fut sortie à contre-coeur de sa chambre, la laissant seule, porte close, Charlotte se laissa glisser contre le mur, toujours en pleurant, pleurant la perte de l'homme qu'elle aimait, pleurant la vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir tous les trois, pleurant le père de son bébé, pleurant l'injustice de cette mort.

Pourquoi tous ceux qu'elle aimait partaient un par un ? D'abord Amanda, sa demi-soeur, qu'elle avait été tellement heureuse d'apprendre à connaître petit à petit, puis maintenant Declan Porter, le seul garçon qui avait vu en elle plus loin que la _fille Grayson_, plus loin que son nom, plus loin que son argent, plus loin que le pouvoir, plus loin que toutes ses possessions.

Il l'avait vue _elle_ et seulement elle. Il avait tenu tête à sa famille, refusant la corruption de sa mère, cherchant à l'aider quand elle avait commencé à se droguer, la soutenant dans chaque moment difficile de sa vie. Il avait vu Charlotte Clarke et non Charlotte Grayson. Il lui avait promis de la sauver de ce monde d'hypocrisie, de mensonges, de ce monde toxique dans lequel elle avait grandi et dans lequel elle vivait.

Declan avait réussi à cerner ce qu'elle était réellement.

Et ce _menteur_ avait dit qu'il allait bien ! Qu'il reviendrait comme neuf, que sa vie n'était pas en danger, que tout allait _bien_. Il avait menti pour mieux l'éloigner, il avait menti alors qu'elle aurait pu passer ses derniers moments avec lui, il avait menti alors qu'il l'aimait...

Il lui avait menti, et Charlotte essuya rageusement ses larmes. Declan lui avait menti, il avait dit qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, qu'il ne la laisserait jamais, il lui avait tant promis... Mais il avait _menti_. Il ne serait plus jamais là pour elle, il l'avait laissée tomber pour toujours.

En quelques secondes, quand les mots avaient franchi les lèvres de sa mère, Charlotte avait vu son monde s'effondrer, avait essayé de croire que ce n'était encore qu'un mensonge de sa part, une tentative de manipulation, mais Charlotte savait pertinemment que sa mère ne mentirait jamais sur quelque chose d'aussi grave, surtout en sachant qu'elle était enceinte de Declan.

C'était arrivé comme ça, imprévu, imprévisible, et elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que lorsque Declan avait exprimé sa joie à l'idée de la savoir enceinte. Elle avait eu tellement peur... peur qu'il panique, peur qu'il la quitte, peur qu'il ne veuille pas de l'enfant. Peur de le perdre.

La question ne se posait désormais plus, songea l'héritière désabusée. Declan était mort, emportant avec lui tous leurs espoirs, tous leurs rêves.

Une photo d'eux posée sur sa table de nuit attira son attention, et Charlotte se leva péniblement pour aller la prendre et la dévorer du regard. Ce qu'il lui manquait déjà... Combien elle ne réalisait pas... Declan ne serait visible que sur des photos, que sur leurs vidéos, et ça faisait _mal_, ça lui broyait la poitrine, ça lui serrait le coeur, ça lui tordait le ventre.

Charlotte se sentait faible, vidée, lasse, perdue. N'arrivant même plus à pleurer, et ne songeant qu'à se rouler en boule sur son lit, sous sa couette, et dormir jusqu'à ce que la peine soit passée. Quelques années peut-être.

Ouvrant son ordinateur, assise en tailleur sur son lit, Charlotte fit défiler des photos de Declan, d'eux, de leurs moments passés ensemble, jusqu'à s'user les yeux, jusqu'à recommencer à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et cliqua ensuite sur la première vidéo qu'elle avait de lui.

La future maman ne put retenir un hoquet de tristesse en voyant Declan lui parler, sourire aux lèvres, et lui montrer le coucher de soleil derrière lui sur le _Amanda_ qui avait sombré quelques semaines plus tôt, lui ravissant sa soeur.

_« Il ne manque que toi. » _

Et sans s'en empêcher, un sourire triste et attendri se dessina sur les lèvres de Charlotte, les larmes continuant à couler sur ses joues, ses cheveux détachés lui tombant sur les épaules, les mains posées sur son ventre de manière protectrice, qui murmura : « Il ne manque maintenant plus que toi, Declan... »

* * *

**Reviews ?** :) Qu'est ce qui allait ? Qu'est ce qui clochait ?

(je viens de remarquer quand même que j'écris en ce moment sur des fandoms avec très peu d'adeptes haha)

Bisous bisous


End file.
